1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise kits and more particularly pertains to a new portable exercise kit for providing easily transportable exercise equipment and accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise kits is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise kits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,870; U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,775; U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,185; U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,781; U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,953; U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,580; U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,719; U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,550; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,984.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable exercise kit. The inventive device includes a case assembly including a container having a first cover and a second cover being hingedly attached to said first cover, and also including a handle being attached to the container, and further including wheels being attached to the container for moving the container upon a ground; and also includes padded liner inserts being attached to the first and second covers in the container; and further includes an assembly for latching the first and second covers together; and also includes exercise equipment/accessories being removably disposed in the container; and combines fitness equipment in a container which can be easily transported with the user from place to place, features not described nor suggested in any of the prior art.
In these respects, the portable exercise kit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing easily transportable exercise equipment and accessories.